


Mi fai stare bene e viceversa

by KatiushaGrice



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/F, Femslash, Fluff, Introversion, Sentimental
Language: Italiano
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-15
Updated: 2020-02-16
Packaged: 2021-02-27 23:15:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 948
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22743853
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KatiushaGrice/pseuds/KatiushaGrice
Summary: [Tentativo di Femslash, ci ho provato xD]Diana un poco lo temeva, quel trasferimento deciso d’impulso: la giovane donna rimaneva quatta quatta e a distanza come un gatto che studiava con i suoi occhi felini un umano.Voltare pagina, cambiare città, occupare una nuova casa così diversa da quella in cui era nata e cresciuta assieme ai suoi genitori.[Partecipa alla seconda settimana del COWT 10. M3: Francesco Gabbani – Viceversa]
Relationships: Original Female Character/Original Female Character
Collections: COW-T - the Clash Of the Writing Titans





	Mi fai stare bene e viceversa

Titolo: Mi fai stare bene e viceversa  
Originale: Sentimentale  
Coppia: Femslash  
Note: Partecipa alla seconda settimana del COWT 10. M3: Francesco Gabbani – Viceversa  
Parole: 908  
___

**Capitolo 1**

Diana un poco lo temeva, quel trasferimento deciso d’impulso: la giovane donna rimaneva quatta quatta e a distanza come un gatto che studiava con i suoi occhi felini un umano.  
Voltare pagina, cambiare città, occupare una nuova casa così diversa da quella in cui era nata e cresciuta assieme ai suoi genitori.  
Ed era proprio la novità a preoccuparla: e se non fosse stata all’altezza della situazione? Se le difficoltà fossero state più grandi e opprimenti di quanto pensava?  
Stava barattando la sicurezza familiare con una libertà condivisa e non sapeva come sarebbe andata, eppure non era sola.  
Anche la sua compagna, Irma, si stava trasferendo con lei, poiché di comune accordo avevano deciso di convivere. La loro complicità di coppia ed empatia profonda era sicuramente più forte e incorruttibile di molte coppie sposate al giorno d’oggi, soprattutto in quei matrimoni apparentemente perfetti che poi finivano per tutta una serie di sciocchezze. Il vero amore non tramonta mai: Diana riteneva perciò che per tanti si trattasse solo di un effimera illusione, un colpo di testa e quant’altro.  
Tuttavia lei era felice e questo le bastava, come diceva anche Irma, non doveva curarsi degli altri poiché di certo gli altri non si preoccupavano per loro. Ognuno tirava l’acqua al suo mulino e così avevano imparato a fare anche le due compagne.  
Di fronte alla facciata color glicine dell’abitazione, circondata da uno spazio verde con qualche alberello fiorito e con un’unica strada che non le facesse sentire completamente fuori dal mondo, anche se presto l’universo si sarebbe concentrato dentro quelle mura, Diana veniva presa per mano da Irma e condotta verso la porta d’ingresso.  
E la curiosità vinse subitamente tutte le preoccupazioni del caso: erano insieme ed erano pronte a entrare.

*

In salotto, Diana e Irma guardavano la TV, la prima seduta a gambe incrociate sul divano, la seconda accomodata al suo fianco sgranocchiando una patatina dietro l’altra, poste dentro un contenitore per pop-corn – li avevano finiti, giorni prima, ma secondo lei stessa era uno spreco buttarlo, poiché era molto più ecologico il riciclo.  
«Questo è un orario in cui si trova ben poco di interessante in televisione», constatò Diana mentre faceva zapping a un ritmo sempre più frenetico.  
Lo schermo offriva solo film vintage già iniziati, serie tv di dubbio gusto e insulsi reality per trovare il principe azzurro.  
Allora ad Irma venne in mente una cosa.  
«Ho letto di un nuovo canale… digita il 1982*», suggerì Irma e si sentiva che teneva pezzi di patatine in bocca.  
«Di cosa si tratta? Fammi indovinare… Musica», intuì senza alcuno sforzo.  
«Bingo!» esclamò contenta.  
Diana sorrise teneramente. «Ormai ti conosco come le mie tasche».  
Si scambiarono un bacio che sapeva, ovviamente, di sale.  
Anche se, in realtà, almeno all’inizio, la vita domestica pareva dolce come il miele. 

Avevano aspetti differenti le due donne.  
Diana era come una bambolina, bassa e con i lineamenti delicati, perspicace e fragile, anche se quando si trattava di scrivere articoli non aveva rivali, era davvero brava nel suo mestiere e faceva un baffo anche alle colleghe più anziane ed esperte di lei. Il viso ovale era circondato da serici capelli neri, la frangia spesso sollevata da un cerchietto bianco a pois neri. Ad Irma piaceva accarezzarli piano con le sue dita callose, pettinarglieli con una spazzola al mattino dopo un’abbondante colazione; inoltre adorava perdersi nei suoi occhi verdi come la speranza, erano bellissimi.  
Invece, lei era più formosa di corporatura, alta una spanna sopra Diana. Aveva le lentiggini del tipo spruzzate sul viso, con i capelli rossi ondulati e un po’ trascurati, crespi, sempre legati insieme, trattenuti in una coda di cavallo poiché ella si sentiva più a proprio agio a portarli in questa maniera.  
E Irma era una musicista: amava soprattutto la chitarra e la percepiva, quando suonava e si perdeva nella musica, come un’estensione del suo corpo.  
Erano diverse, ma opposte e complementari, come le migliori amiche o le anime gemelle.  
E una volta messe a nudo erano uguali, erano due donne, dolcemente complicate e in pace con le loro emozioni, dalla mente aperta e dal cuore grande come quella casa che stava diventando il loro nido d’amore.

Poi, giunse il periodo più difficile, ma non perché mise alla prova la loro storia d’amore, non si trattava di chissà cosa, né di qualche litigio né di un tradimento.  
Diana si ammalò.  
Fortunatamente non era una cosa grave, ma si sentiva debole e spossata fisicamente e dovette fare dei controlli in clinica, prendendo delle medicine per tirarsi su.  
Ottenne due settimane di ferie ed Irma decise di non lasciarla mai sola: si era preoccupata ugualmente. Si prendeva cura di lei come se fosse la sua bambina. Ascoltava le sue lamentele occasionali per il forzato riposo e per la lontananza dalla redazione, anche se era raro non vedere Diana battere sulla tastiera del portatile almeno tre volte al giorno.  
E la faceva addormentare suonandole qualcosa, ovviamente.  
Alla radio aveva beccato, infatti, una bella canzone che non riusciva a togliersi dalla testa, soprattutto il ritornello.  
Non le venne difficile riprodurlo ed era solita canticchiarle particolarmente una frase che diceva: _“Basterebbe solamente dire senza starci troppo a ragionare che sei tu che mi fai stare bene quando io sto male e viceversa**”_.  
Diana amava quella frase. E lo stesso Irma.  
Semplice, eppure complessa.  
Ecco perché la musica era importante fonte d’ispirazione e veicolo per comunicare i sentimenti: riusciva a trovare le parole adatte per ogni situazione.

*è l’anno di nascita di Francesco Gabbani XD  
*una frase del ritornello della canzone


End file.
